


What A Catch

by likealocket



Category: American Idol RPF
Genre: Fishing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-09-21
Updated: 2009-09-21
Packaged: 2017-11-04 15:26:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/395346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/likealocket/pseuds/likealocket
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"We're not in a lake of acid, man," Matt says, but stops rocking while he thinks about the awesome fish they could catch in an acid lake. "So. How exactly do you cast this thing?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	What A Catch

**Author's Note:**

> For lovealwaysliana, who wanted Manoop going fishing.

"Have you ever even been fishing before?" Anoop squints out over the water and then looks at Matt skeptically.

"No," he readily admits, as he admires his rod. Uh, his pole. His equipment. Man, there is no possible way to even think about fishing without going to dirty places in under 4.2 seconds. Luckily, Matt's the kind of guy who's okay with that. "Hey, Noop, isn't my rod the best rod you've ever seen?" He waves it around a little more than suggestively and Anoop rolls his eyes.

"Dude. You're so stupid."

"Have _you_ ever been fishing?" Matt fires back. He is comfortably smug because he knows the answer to his rod question is _hell to the yes_ (or so Anoop seemed to think last night) and the fishing one is definitely _no_.

Anoop just stares at him. That's Anoop's answer to a lot of Matt's questions, actually, and it's lucky for them Matt can interpret his silences so well.

They just sit there for a minute, trying to figure out what to do next.

"Um," Matt says. "I guess we, like, cast a fly or something?"

He moves a little and the boat rocks. Grinning, he looks over at Anoop's widening eyes and leans a little more, then back a few times, swaying the boat to dangerous angles.

"Stop," Anoop tries to counter balance their weight. "You're going to kill us."

"We're not in a lake of acid, man," Matt says, but stops rocking while he thinks about the awesome fish they could catch in an acid lake. "So. How exactly do you cast this thing?"

Anoop turns to the seat beside him to consult the book there, "According to this-"

"You have a book?" Matt laughs, because he _would_.

"Yes," Anoop answers, his tone daring Matt to mock the book again. "You just pull back and lift your thumb to release it as you swing forward."

That sounds way more technical than it looks on _The Andy Griffith Show_ or whatever, but Matt gives it a try and after a few attempts they both have their lines cast and bobbing in the water.

Fishing is kind of boring.

"This is kind of boring," Anoop says.

"I have beer?" Matt offers. Even though he knows the lake is made of very non-acidic _water_ , he keeps his weight balanced as he reaches for the bottles and passes one to Anoop.

In the middle of his first drink, he feels a jerk on his line. Swallowing quickly, he puts down his bottle and gestures to Anoop. "I have one! What do I do?"

"Reel it in!" Anoop says automatically. He glares a little at his own unbitten line.

‘Reeling it in' would be great if either of them knew how to do that.

Matt fiddles with the equipment and manages not to lose the fish while Anoop flips through the book looking for that chapter. Eventually Matt figures it out and then there's a fish flopping around in the bottom of the boat.

"Dude," Matt says, staring at it. "I caught a fish."

"You did, man," Anoop concedes. The proof of Matt's victory is hard to ignore when it's flopping over the toe of his boot. Anoop sighs and tosses his rod down. He takes another swig of his beer.

Matt watches his pole sink down into the water and GAME OVER blink boldly across Anoop's side of the TV, dripping with digital (still non-acidic) water. Matt's fish is still flopping like the slimy, delicious trophy that it is.

Matt victoriously pumps his Wiimote into the air. "Mario Kart next?"

"N'aww, man. Big Brain Academy." Anoop won't admit it, but it's his go-to game when he feels like he's losing dude-points or something.

Matt usually lets him win because then the post-game sex is better and so really, _everybody_ wins.


End file.
